There is an increasing adoption of minimally invasive orthopaedic procedures. Because such surgical procedures generally restrict the surgeon's ability to see the operative area, surgeons are increasingly relying on computer systems, such as computer assisted orthopaedic surgery (CAOS) systems, to assist in the surgical operation. CAOS systems assist surgeons in the performance of orthopaedic surgical procedures by, for example, displaying images illustrating surgical steps of the surgical procedure being performed. Typical CAOS systems are stand-alone systems that are neither integrated with, nor configured to communicate with, other electronic systems or networks such as, for example, hospital networks. As such, typical CAOS systems are unable to access electronic data, such as medical records and the like, stored in the other electronic systems and networks.